


Age

by Titti



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change as one grows older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of Incest

He was 5 when he saw a ship. It looked so small in the sky, but his father told him differently.

He was 10 when he went aboard his father's boat. His father commandeered the bridge.

He was 15 when he decided that he wanted to be a pilot. His mother said no, but his father smiled.

He was 20 when he got his own plane. His father applauded him.

He was 25 when his brother died. His mother was there, but he felt alone.

He was 30 when he finally realized that he was in love with his father.


End file.
